dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demon Clan
|''Mazoku''}}—alternatively referred to as Evil Tribes—refer to several groups of evil aliens that appear in the Dragon Ball series. To be a Demon Clansman you must be pure evil, and Demon Clansmen possess certain properties that their race does not normally have—notably King Piccolo and his offspring possessed abilities that other Namekians did not, such as the ability to completely destroy a Flying Nimbus and stop people's spirits from going to Otherworld by forcing them to remain dwelling in the living realm. King Piccolo was also able to birth mutant offspring, and Lord Slug and his clan were shown to have developed a weakness to sunlight. However, if someone loses their pure evil attribute, they will cease to be a Demon Clansman, as displayed by Piccolo—who loses his Demon Clan status by the time of the battle with Raditz. Demon Clans Namekian The Demon Clan is one of the three different sub-groups a Namekian can end up as part of alongside the Dragon Clan and the Warrior caste, though the Demon Clan is unnatural compared to the other two. The only Demon Clan that appears in the original manga is King Piccolo's group, composed of King Piccolo and his offspring Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum. King Piccolo's reincarnation Piccolo was also a Demon Clansman until the Raditz Saga. A Demon Clan Namekian named Lord Slug appears in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug as the leader of a non-Namekian Demon Clan. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, a history change creates a alternate timeline where King Piccolo fuses with Kami and becomes a Super Namekian who gives birth to an army of mutant Namekian Demon Clansmen who are strong enough to combat Red Ribbon Androids and Babidi's Forces in a three way war, though they are all eventually defeated by the Time Patroller Percel. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, while training the Namekian Future Warrior, Lord Slug implies that Namekians can become corrupted by evil and turn into Demon Clansmen which may explain Lord Slug's evil nature as he was presumably corrupted by his Super Namekian power, though Lord Slug himself refutes this notion as he claims to have been nothing but pure evil since he was born and has never had a just thought in his life, considering himself evil incarnate and referring to himself as the "Nefarious Super Namekian". However Lord Slug does note they are not pure evil like himself, though after they complete his lessons he is hopeful that the seeds of a powerful dark force were planted in them. However he does note that one can utilize demonic techniques without the power of demons tearing them to shreds if they possess a strong enough constitution and it is implied the Namekian Future Warrior retains their pure heart despite his training. However as long as they serve him Lord Slug is willing to over look the fact that they are not a Demon Clansmen due finding their potential intriguing and due to his belief they may become a proper demon clansmen if they remain with his army. Additionally when he first starts to train them, Lord Slug is pleased to learn Warrior-types still exist among his weaker Namekian kin and decides he should one day invade Namek in order to build an empire of Namekian Demon Clansmen as well as claim the Namekian Dragon Balls for himself and his army. Demon Clan Namekians seem to be immune to negatively being effected by sunlight as Lord Slug is able to fight on helmetless Namek despite its three suns. Presumably this is due to their philology being adapted to a world with three suns thus they are not effected negatively by it as some weaker demons are though Lord Slug still Terra-Freezes worlds as his men are non-Namekian. In Dragon Ball Online, King Piccolo's clan is revived in the form of a group of Dark Namekians, led by the Black Namekian Naraka. These Namekians attempted to take over the Earth at one point and also summon demonic mutated Namekianss to do their bidding. To create the Dark Dragon Balls, Towa brainwashes Dende, turning him into a Demon Clan Namekian. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Namekian Ryuto became a Demon Clansmen due to spending time in the Demon Realm. Makyan Garlic and his son Garlic Jr., introduced in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, are also Demon Clan leaders. Contrary to King Piccolo's Demon Clan composed of Namekians and Mutated Nameks, Garlic and his son are from planet Makyo (Makyo means "Devil's Cave" in Japanese, which is the "Realm of Demons" in Japanese Buddhism). Garlic assembled a demon army after being outclassed by the Nameless Namekian as successor for the then-current Guardian of Earth. An enraged Garlic led an attack on Kami's Lookout in an attempt to take the position by force. The aging Guardian, however, managed to seal Garlic and the majority of his followers. To avenge his father, Garlic Jr. and his demonic followers (Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho) attack and try to kill the Nameless Namekian counterparts (Piccolo and Kami) whom Garlic Jr. blames for his father's demise. Years later, Garlic Jr. forms another Demon Clan with the Spice Boys (Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt), and uses Black Water Mist to turn earthlings who breath in it into evil "demons/vampires" who worship him and the Spice Boys. The Black Water Mist is also capable of turning people infected into Demon Clansmen, they gain several new traits in this state, including red pupils, a feral nature, and the power to turn others into Demon Clansmen via biting. However Piccolo is shown to possess an immunity to this as he only pretends to be infected, indicating that former Demon Clansmen may possess an immunity or resistance to the Black Water Mist's effects due to having once been Demon Clansmen. Other aliens Another Demon Clan led by a Namekian, Lord Slug, is featured in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Unlike the other Namekian Demon Clans which were comprised purely out of evil Namekians, Lord Slug's Demon Clan consists of several different alien races, including the Slug Soldier race, Medas, and a few other unnamed races, all possibly originating from Planet Slug. They have both a hatred and a weakness to sunlight, like Lucifer and his demons. In Xenoverse 2, Lord Slug's clan are confirmed by both Slug himself and Elder Kai to be an army of demons lead by Slug. Though Lord Slug is shown to be aware of his Namekian heritage, he still considers himself to be a demon and is pleased to have other demons join his ranks such as legendary Majin, however presumably this is because Slug considers himself a Demon Clansmen due to his pure evil nature as he is a Namekian who embraces darkness like King Piccolo and the Dark Namekians. Lord Slug explains that demons thrive in darkness and weaker ones are not strong enough to survive in it, though Lord Slug himself is unaffected presumably due to his Namekian physiology as Namekians developed on a planet with three suns and Lord Slug is to endure sunlight on Namek, Earth, and Conton City (thus Namekian Demon Clansmen are likely completely immune to being weakened by sunlight due to an evolutionary adaptation), though he still Terra-Freezes planets presumably to create worlds for his weaker demonic minions to inhabit as they travel the cosmos. It is implied that while demons live under a philosophy of survival of the fittest, though despite this their hatred of the light means they tend to not discriminate against demons who cannot survive in it as even the pure evil Slug notes is almost enough to bring sympathy to his cold, dead heart. Lord Slug also claims his techniques are demonic in nature and can only be mastered by those with some evil in their heart or inherently demonic like the Majin. After the warrior completes his training he assume the seeds of a powerful dark force were planted after all within them after all or at least they have a strong enough constitution to prevent the power of demons from tearing them apart indicating that demonic techniques of the Demon Clan can be dangerous otherwise. It is likely that the warrior remains uncorrupted as the Earthling Future Warrior can still use Power Pole Pro even after completing Lord Slug's training. Lord Slug implies that Saiyans, Earthlings, and Frieza Race can utilize demonic techniques if they become evil or have strong enough constitutions, despite not being demons as well (though Cell refers to Frieza's race as Frost Demons it should be noted that they have never been referred to as demonic). Gallery Namekian Ryuto.png|Ryuto References Site Navigation Category:Demons Category:Nameks Category:Makyans